memefandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Gasp
Cat Gasp (or known as OMG/Oh Crap Cat) is a Cat version of OMG/Oh Crap Face. It appears to have a shocked face like OMG Face, but even though hs a red leash on and also appears to be shocked like OMG/Oh Crap Face, but even though appears with the same emotion and also has an appearance like a cat unlike the original meme. It is unknown when it was first published on, but for one thing, it is drawn cat version of it as well. History It is unknown when it first appeared, but for one thing, it may have been possibly been derived from a real life LOLCat meme, but even though drawn in an OMG/Oh Crap Face style appearing to be as a cat rather than a shocked human lifting his head up like the original. This meme seemed to appear somewhere on the internet on an LOLcat meme. For one thing, the meme could possibly be inspired from a meme from the LOLcat series as well. Around Feburary 4th, 2012, the drawn version first appeared on the an internet website called All The Rage Faces.com around that time. Since then, this meme has became slightly popular to the internet and also popular amongst cat fans as well. There has been no evidence of it's popularity, but for one thing, Since this meme has came from an Lolcat meme in the first place, then therefore, the person who saw this same exact meme could have drawn a sketch of it and made it popular on Rage Comics as well. It is unknown who created the meme or when it first appeared onto a comic or on a meme, but for one thing, the drawn version's first appearance is unknown. Counterparts There has been three different counterparts of it found on the internet. It seems like the cat seemed to be inspired from OMG Fac e. And since it is a counterpart of the OMG Face meme, then therefore it is a counterpart of him as well. Since the meme has been inspired from OMG Face, then it has also been made into a cat version as well. It may have possibly be inspired from Meh Cat or maybe has been inspired from one of the LolCat memes. There also is other Cat versions besides Cat Gasp, there is a Cuteness Overload version of the cat named Cat Overload who has the same appearance as Meh Cat, but even though has the same emotions of Cuteness Overload as well. There also has been another Meh cat meme by the name of Cat Lol (not to be confused with LOLCat) who has the same appearance as Meh Cat, but even though has the same emotion as LOL Guy. there also has been some other Cat-related memes that also appears on the internet as well who look similar to Cat Gasp. There has been other memes encountered on the internet that may look similar to Cat Gasp, but even though different. sometimes, on Rage Comics, other counterparts of the same cat could be used with different Rage Comic characters on them. it is unknown if there is still some counterparts of the cat made, but maybe there hasn't been any new Cat memes made since then. Trivia *Unlike OMG Face (as seen above), it appears to be facing towards the front rather than the side and appears like a cat unlike the original OMG Face meme. *it is a Cat version of OMG Face, and a realistically drawn version of an unofficial Rage Comic character named Meh Cat. *it is the first and possibly the only Rage Comic meme that appears a realistically drawn Cat with a black backgroud and also has a red leash. *Like other memes, Cat Gasp has a black background like OMG Face and Actually, It's Not Okay would have as well. *in the background, if you closely at it's leash, it appears to be red and most likely resembles metaphorically as the original Mega Rage's red eyes. *Cat Gasp appears to have been sketched alike with OMG Face's drawn style. This could possibly be the same creator who creates the OMG Face as well, or possibly, it was a different creator with a similar style. it is unknown who it's creator is, but there has been no evidence who it's or OMG Face's original creator is. *It seems like Cat Gasp is most likely the only Different Cat-like Rage Comic character that appears to have a different style than the other Meh Cat Counteparts like Cat Lol and Cat Overloaded. this may possibly be the same creator of OMG/C*** Face, or a different person with the same style. *By the looks of the original meme, the original realistic verison seemed to pose the same, but even though, it didn't have a collar, but in the drawn version, Cat Gasp seemed to have a leash rather than being plain like the original Lolcat meme. Category:Cartoon cats Category:Characters Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:Rage Comics Category:2010's memes Category:Funny Characters Category:Animals Category:3rd person advice animals Category:Cats Category:Memes Category:Youtube Memes